


Just a Bite

by Bmarvels



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: What would you do if you crossed paths with an injured bat? Would you take the liberty of taking care of it and nursing it back to help? Yona sure is. And she's in for quite the treat foor her good deeds.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona finds an injured bat on her way to work and picks up the poor thing to get it the help it needs. She soon finds out there's more to this bat than what meets the eye. Will she truly be able to care for the creature?

_Yona’s POV_

The rain fell heavy that day. It was already becoming a busy and long one as I made my way to my second job. At least this one, I actually looked forward to: _The Hiryuu Animal Rescue and Recovery Center_. The founder was a big proponent of helping animals in need whether they were pets, strays, or part of the wild. His dream gave a sanctuary for all living creatures in need to find help. The staff is mostly made up of volunteers, much like myself. My hope was to stay on long enough to make it into a career to replace my current- and boring- day job. Stuck in an office all day staring at a computer screen was not where I thought I would find myself after years of schooling, but at least it pays the bills and I didn’t have to worry about needing a roommate to help pay the rent. Plus, the recovery center was close to where I lived so I could easily walk there on the days of my shift. Even on rainy days like this one, I didn’t mind the walk. With an umbrella in hand to help shield me from the brunt of the downfall, I walked along the sidewalk heading to the clinic. That is, until I saw something small and dark lying in the grass next to the edge of the sidewalk. The closer I got to it, I could tell it was a small, fuzzy animal, but it wasn’t until I was nearly hovering over it did I recognize it to be a small bat! With a gasp, I unraveled the scarf from my neck to gently pick up the small, delicate creature and swaddled it to protect from the cold chill of the rain. 

Walking through the sturdy door of the clinic, I shook out my umbrella and shook out my hair of loose water droplets. My red curls became more unmanageable from the humidity as they hung loose around my face. I quickly made my way towards one of the stations to set my scarf still cradling the bat down on so I could hang up my coat. Pulling my hair back roughly into a ponytail, I stalked back towards the small mammal to assess the damage.

“Oh, you poor thing,” I clicked my tongue, seeing how malnourished it was along with an injury to one of its wings. Taking extra care not to do further harm, I put on a smile and got straight to work. “Don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

I proceeded with the usual initial tests until I heard the door chime open. I looked up from the task at hand to see a familiar mop of coral hair and bright blue eyes pop around the corner.

“Good morning, Yona!” he greeted me as he hung his wet coat. “Early as ever, I see. I’d swear you lived here had I not seen you leave yesterday after your shift. Whatcha got there?”

“Good morning, Yoon!” I returned his greeting as he walked towards me to inspect my station. His eyes widened at the sight of the tiny creature swaddled in warm cloths as I got him to nibble on a few pieces of dried fruit.

“Yona! Where did you find a bat?!”

I couldn’t help but giggle at his shocked expression. “I found him in a puddle on my way here. I was just as surprised to see him as you are now, but I couldn’t leave him out there.”

My finger gently stroked the side of his furry face as Yoon took a closer look at it’s injured wing. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me- or maybe just me being hopeful- but I could’ve sworn I saw the bat close his eyes and lean into my touch. Although, the thought was quickly disrupted as Yoon got into his “mothering” mode.

“Well, we will take good care of him and he will be out of here, flying again in no time! Won’t you little guy?”

I nodded to my coworker with a smile as he scooped up the bundle and took the bat to the back. Yoon always had a special healing touch when it came to the animals. I had no doubt that little guy was in good hands and would be fixed up comfortably soon enough. That was until a few minutes later I heard Yoon yelling from the back.

I hurried towards the muffled shouts and opened the door to the lab to see Yoon tending to a few bleeding scratches and bites along his hands.

“Yoon! What happened?!” I asked as I rushed to his side to aid him, worried about the sudden wounds on his hands.

Pulling out the antibiotics and swiping the bandages from his hands, Yoon glowered towards the bat.

“That little monster started attacking me after I set him down! I tried feeding him a bit more of that dried fruit and he bit me! So, I didn’t force it on him but the wound started bleeding. I go to cleanse the area so it wouldn’t get infected, thankfully I’ve kept my shots updated but I’ll still get some tests taken just in case he’s carrying anything, but I come back to take a look at his wing and he starts biting and scratching at me! Little cretin hung on tight and I thought I was gonna lose a finger to him!” he explained.

I looked over to the swaddle to see the fuzzy creature nestled in as if it was sleeping then continued to wrap up the task at hand- pun intended.

“There. Finished,” I told him then started packing away the first aid kit. “Keep an eye on those but definitely run some tests to be safe.”

“Thanks, Yona.”

I offered a warm smile and turned towards our little friend. “Now, what are we going to do with you? You were doing so well earlier…”

I approached him cautiously and found his dark, beady eyes blink back at me seemingly innocently. He didn’t appear to be aggressive or hostile, but Yoon’s hands backed his story.

“Please, be careful, Yona.” Yoon warned as I held out the dropped piece of fruit on the table.

“Come on, you need to eat and we need to take care of that wing of yours,” I cooed. 

The bat started nibbling on the fruit piece and grabbed it gently with his tiny hand on his uninjured wing. While he ate, I got a closer look at the injured wing.

“Okay, Yoon. Tell me what I need to do.”

Time passed by as I followed Yoon’s specific instructions to treat the poor bat’s wing, and to both of our surprise without any fight from the tiny creature. Once we reached the end, I sighed in content at a job well done and packed the supplies away.

“I can’t believe he didn’t try to bite you or anything. I couldn’t even get near him after bringing him in here, yet he let you handle him without a problem.” 

I just smiled at the cute fuzzball and gave him a tiny scratch below his chin just as I had done earlier.

“Well, I did save him after all.” I giggled.

Yoon shook his head. “Well, he’s going to need some monitoring and it seems like you’re the only one he will allow near him, but you won’t always be here, you know.”

“Hmm,” I pondered, thinking for a solution. “Well, if there isn’t anything else to be done here, I can always take him home with me.”

And that’s exactly what I did. At the end of my shift, I gathered my things then went to pick up my little friend to take him home with me.

“Ready to go, little guy?” I smiled at him through the carrier. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you!”

With bat in tow and a skip in my step, I hurried home to keep our exposure to the outdoor chill to a minimum. Now more than ever, I was glad to live so close to the recovery center. I wasted no time unlocking the door and rushing inside to be greeted by a rush of warm air fighting off the cold bite on my face and hands. Setting the carrier down, I shrugged off my coat and slipped off my shoes by the door, then picked it back up to head towards the kitchen.

“How about I make us both a little snack? Something to help warm us up.” I mused, talking to the bat.

I placed the carrier on the counter top and opened the little caged door to bring out the swaddled bundle. There was just something about this bat that every time I looked at him, I couldn’t help but smile.

“It’ll be nice to have a little bit of company around here,” I told him.

I pulled out some leftover dinner from the night before out of the fridge and popped it into the microwave, turned on the kettle, and grabbed an apple to slice up. Taking a slice for myself, I continued to cut the apple into smaller pieces to feed the bat, until the knife nicked the tip of my finger. A cry of surprise escaped my lips as a couple blood droplets fell onto the counter and too close to the bat for my liking. I cradled my hand and reached for some paper towels to wrap up my finger to keep from dripping blood everywhere until I can get the first aid kit. Before I could step away from the kitchen, I suddenly felt a heavy weight pressed against me and darkness obscured my vision.

_The cut wasn’t that bad, was it? I never felt dizzy...did I really just pass out?_

It made no sense to me because it was then I felt myself falling backwards. A squeak passed through my lips at the sensation but a hand cradled the back of my head, halting my fall. My vision returned to me as my mind finally caught up to what I saw.

A tall, intimidating, and attractive man with his body pressed flush against me stared down at me with eyes darker than the night with messy hair to match and blood smeared across pale lips. A quirked grin played on those lips, baring sharp prominent fangs. An audible gasp that I barely registered came from me as my breath was stolen away by the man before me. My heart beating rapidly and my blood pounding in my ears before I saw the exposed wounds on his arm heal in seconds. But nothing could compare to the silky voice that forced me out of my thoughts.

“Thank you, my Dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Hak’s POV_

The words slipped from my lips as I stared down at the petite woman in my arms. Curly red hair that framed her delicate features and bright violet eyes stared back in wonder and shock. Her blood called out to me the moment it hit the countertop and I couldn’t help myself, but it was all worth it. The sweet nectar glided across my tongue and I immediately felt invigorated. My strength returned to me and my blood pumped harder through my veins as if given another chance at life. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a taste of blood, but it had been far too long, weakening me to such a state that I relied heavily on this small human to nurture me back. It was simply the stroke of luck that she would cut herself before me. Carefully, I lifted her back up to her feet but her eyes never left mine. I could feel the darkness slipping away, the bloodlust retreating, the more our gazes remained on each other.

I moved back half a step but my hand cradling her head remained on her, sliding down to the back of her arm while her other hand stayed warm between fingers. The blood at her fingertips I had licked away clean, healing the wound completely. My gaze traveled to her lips which formed a soft “o” shape and barely moved as if at a loss for words or maybe unsure of where to start.

_Cute._

“Bat got your tongue, Dear?” I chuckled.

Some small sound came from her in response. Maybe she was finally finding her voice again.

“H-How… W-Where….umm..” she cleared her throat but her eyes remained locked onto me. “Who are you?”

A grin stretched my lips further as I lifted her hand with a slight bow at my waist.

“Son Hak, at your service. And I am well pleased to say so.”

I lifted my head to meet her gaze again causing her free hand to cover her mouth in hopes to have muffled the soft gasp I undoubtedly heard. I knew then that the black of my eyes from the bloodlust was completely gone, replaced by a stunning pair of bright blue that always had quite the effect on both women and men alike.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as if fighting with herself within her own mind. It was as if I could read each and every thought.

_How did he get here? Obviously the bat. But that doesn’t make sense! What is he? Don’t be an idiot! You saw his fangs!_

She obviously had a brilliant mind but human logic always wanted to fight with the unknown, the supernatural, the mysteries in this world even when shown plainly and delivered on a silver platter. It didn’t match up to their “science”.

I placed a gentle kiss to her hand still in mine, watching her cheeks flush her fair skin. “Does a name come with the one who saved me?” I inquired, raising a brow curiously.

She slowly withdrew her hand from mine before finally finding her voice.

“Yona,” she whispered before clearing her throat. “My-my name is Yona.”

“Yona…” 

Her name was like honey on my lips, a breath of fresh air, a pleasant buzz through my veins. I ran my tongue over my fangs, the lingering taste of her blood sent another jolt through my body as a sigh breathed heavenly past my lips. 

“A beautiful name for someone just as stunning.”

Her blush turned a deeper red and a hand reached up to a lock of hair to mindlessly fidget with, keeping her eyes averted from meeting mine. I leaned in forward, closing the distance between us, my face merely inches away from hers. Surely, she couldn’t keep her gaze away now.

Her violet eyes hesitantly met mine, realizing the close proximity and squeaked in surprise before shuffling backwards until stopped by the counter behind her. I couldn’t help but chuckle, then stood back up straight.

My eyes wandered on her small frame taking in the subtle curves she tried to hide with the loose clothes practically draped over her body as if threatening to swallow her whole until my gaze fell on a subtle mark peeking from her collar and slightly hidden by her hair. No one would typically notice such a small mark, barely visible to a mere human if they were not looking for it, but I could see it clearly.

I took a step forward, my hand reaching out towards her. I barely registered her body growing stiff and the nervous gulp as she watched me with a hint of fear and uncertainty. My fingers brushed her hair over her shoulder and lightly touched the off colored mark, barely tugging at the collar of her blouse.

“Hey!” she shrieked and scrambled away from me. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

I stared after her, dazed and- for the first time in a long time- at a loss for words. It couldn’t be the same, could it? Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me. It’s been centuries, so there’s no way _now_ we’d be reunited after all this time. Her skin was smooth beneath my fingers, not raised like a scar as I would’ve imagined had it been truly the same mark. What are the chances that this woman who managed to save my starved and broken self has merely a birthmark resembling the wound that took my true love from me all those hundreds of years ago? Surely much higher than I imagine, but I still can’t help but wonder.

With a gentle smile, hoping I wouldn’t frighten her further, I brought my hand back to my chest and bowed my head.

“Forgive me. This old mind of mine seems to be playing tricks on me.”

I looked up at her through my disheveled bangs and I could see some of the tension was beginning to leave her body. Her eyes searched mine for any deceit or further foul play, but she would find none.

With a soft clear of her throat and her eyes breaking her gaze with mine, she nervously fidgeted with that same lock of hair again and slowly made her way around the counter.

“I suppose it is getting late. Let me get some bedding for you. I’ll show you where you can stay just for tonight.”

My eyebrows raised in surprise, but I still followed her. 

_She would have a complete stranger stay with her?_ I couldn’t help but wonder, not that I would even be sleeping. But, that’s not something I had planned on telling her; she’s witnessed enough for one night.

For living by herself, she had an impressively sized home. It wasn’t grand by any means, but one would assume she would’ve had a roommate. Did she feel lonely within such a large space by herself? Or did she prefer having the extra room that didn’t seem to have ever been used?

I had found myself wondering more and more about this tiny woman who carried herself with an air of ease and confident independence, even if she was easily flustered.

“Well, here you go! I have some extra blankets set out in case you need them.” she informed me. “The bathroom is just down the hall and my room is just past that in case you need anything.”

As she turned to bid me good night, my eyes found themselves trapped by her violet gaze once more. A gentle flame that casted warmth to all who were graced by its tenderness, yet remained strong and steady in its fiery stature. Such strength and grace emanating from this tiny package that I was captivated and wanted to find out more about her. 

If my skin could warm, I imagined I’d find myself blushing after breaking whatever trance I kept falling into by her. 

“I’m sure I’ll be just fine. Thank you,” I said with a smile. 

She nodded with a small smile of her own but kept her eyes averted from my own as if reflecting my own concerns to avoid an unbreakable gaze. As she passed by me, heading out the door, a wave of easiness and security washed over me with the soft scent of blossoms and honey. My eyes widened at the familiar smell but by the time I turned around, the door clicked shut behind her. 

“Stop it you old fool,” I scolded myself with a sigh then turned back towards the bed she had put together for me. 

I still couldn’t decide if she was too kind or too foolish. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Yona’s POV _

I woke with a start, my heart hammering hard against my chest as if trying to escape.

_ What was that strange dream? _

I tried to recall the details but there was only one face I could remember seeing clearly.  _ Hak. _ I shook my head and rubbed my hands against my face. Surely, I couldn’t be dreaming about a man I just met?! A complete stranger, no less! That’s ridiculous. I didn’t care how drop-dead gorgeous he was! 

Those stunning sapphire eyes shimmering with elegance and mischief paired with his deep voice would swoon any woman, but the smirk that danced across what looked to be smooth, soft lips told mysteries were hidden behind every gaze. However, it was the after chill I felt from where his touch had lingered as if my skin had been licked by ice after a hot summer’s day. The chill traveled through the rest of my body, leaving me breathless.

My body froze after those lingering thoughts, recalling the previous night’s events.

_ What  _ **_is_ ** _ he?? Is he even human? And I let him stay the night?! _

I threw the covers off my body and wrapped a robe around me before quietly making my way down the hallway. I came to the spare bedroom and placed my hand gently on the door to open just a crack. Peering inside, no one was there, so I opened the door the rest of the way. The bed had not been disturbed as if no one had slept in it. Surely, I hadn’t imagined all of last night as well? However, the stack of blankets I had set out assured me that none of it had been a dream.

A fresh aroma wafted past me followed by small sounds coming from the kitchen, so I headed in that direction to see none other than the man I not only unexpectedly met last night and allowed to stay in my house with me, but also apparently had dreamt about. I couldn’t help but gawk at him moving effortlessly about my kitchen as he cooked: an egg omelet with bacon, cheese, and other fixings he managed to find in the drawers of my fridge. 

“Good morning, my Dear,” he greeted without turning to face me.

_ Did he hear me come in? _

“G-Good morning,” I managed to say past the accumulated saliva from the delicious smells coming off the pan in his hands. “Have you been up long?”

I found myself taking a seat at the bar, watching over the countertop as Hak plated the food before turning to me with a smile.

“I don’t sleep much and I didn’t want to disturb you.” he said simply, but his smile seemed to hide more than what was vocalized. “Besides, it seemed you weren’t sleeping so soundly last night and figured a good breakfast would be a better start to your morning.”

I nearly gaped at him, but luckily my brain wasn’t short-circuiting like it was last night that I kept my composure.

_ Was it because I was dreaming? Gods, I hope I wasn’t  _ that  _ loud! Oh my- what kind of sounds was I making?! _

I could feel the heat of embarrassment had made its way onto my cheeks, no doubt coloring my whole face a similar shade that matched my hair. However, he only chuckled as if he could read every worry I thought of.

“Don’t worry, my Dear. I’m sure it was only just a dream, nothing that should concern you now that you’re awake, right?”

His eyes held a hint of mischief as he winked at me, setting the plate of food in front of me, and suddenly I felt a rush of deja vu. Did something like this happen in my dream? Or maybe I was just missing the comfort of familiar company, but why would I feel so at ease with someone I just met, no less previously being a bat?!

I merely hummed a response with a nod of thanks before digging into the food. If the smell alone was anything to go off of how delicious I had expected it to be, it paled in comparison to the explosion of flavors covering my palette. How could a simple omelet taste this good?!

“Oh my god…” I moaned around the bite I continued savoring. “This is incredible.”

Hak flashed a brilliant grin at my praise as he watched me savor each bite I took. “I’m glad you approve.”

The way he leaned against the counter and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched with a hungry gaze, I could’ve sworn I had seen something similar before. The background seemed to blur and transform into a new setting I didn’t recognize, but instead of the bright overhanging lights I was used to, candles were the main source of light surrounding us. Everything around him seemed darker by the low light and antiquated as if from another time period. I don’t know how long I had been staring, but his voice brought me back into focus as he called my name and everything snapped back to normal.

“Yona, are you alright? Is there something wrong with your food?” His eyebrows were knitted with deep concern. No longer was he leaning back against the far counter, but now was leaning forward close to me, as if searching to see what was wrong.

“I’m fine!” I stammered, blinking furiously while I tried to figure out what the hell just happened. “Sorry, I think random pieces of my dream just keep coming back and it throws me off.”

I shook my head with a chuckle and finished the rest of my plate. Hak made a grab to take my plate, but I snatched it out of his reach.

“The food was delicious, but since you did the cooking, I’ll clean up. It’s the least I can do to say thank you.”

His deep chuckle resonated deep into my veins, a pleasurable warmth I hadn’t felt in years when I was with someone.

“Yona, you offered me a place to stay after treating my wounds. Cooking you a little bit of breakfast was the least  _ I  _ could do to show my gratitude to your hospitality.”

The way he said my name raised the tiny hairs on the back of my neck and sent chills down my spine, but the gentle smile he gave me simply melted my heart. How could I rebuttal that? My hesitation apparently was enough for him to take the plate from my hands then continued on to cleaning up the kitchen.

“You could always keep me company as I clean. Why don’t you tell me about that dream of yours that’s been troubling you, hm?”

I sighed before hopping back into my seat and once again watched him work while I tried to piece together what I could remember about the strange dream.

“Oddly enough, you were part of my dream.” I started without even thinking, which I regretted.

“Oh?” His voice sounded hopeful, yet teasing, and I felt my cheeks redden again. 

_ If only I could get my body under control! What’s wrong with me?! _

I cleared my throat and reiterated my meaning. “I only meant you were there, not that we- you know… did anything. Anyways! …”

I proceeded to tell him the random pieces I could remember. At times, it was just simple interactions between the two of us like we were doing now, but somewhere else. I’d explain as best as I could the details of what I could remember of each scene’s setting because some of them were beautiful gardens that made me long to visit, while others dark and terrifying that resembled much like a battlefield you would see in movies with blood and dead bodies strewn about. I would shudder recollecting those images, but felt a sense of peace as I retold the dream as if lifting a heavy weight from my heart. 

I couldn’t remember the last time I really had such vivid dreams or even had told someone the strange dreams I would have the previous night. But with Hak, it was comforting. When his body faced me as he cleaned, I could see some surprised reactions, some even more distraught, and if possible, paling his complexion further.

“I’m sorry,” I chuckled nervously. “If this is too much, I can stop. It’s just the more I talk about it, the more I start to remember all the way towards the end which is what woke me up.”

I shook my head remembering the sharp pain and gasp of air, jolting me awake.

The tension I hadn’t noticed he was holding in his shoulders drops as he finished cleaning and turned all his attention on me.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

The gentleness of his voice ached my heart that I almost didn’t want to tell him. I mustered up a small smile in hopes to ease his worry.

“I was stabbed.” I told him as my hand moved toward my collar as if I could still feel it’s mark.

His eyes followed my hands, then widened before turning away and taking a deep breath.

“Hak? Are you okay? It was just a dream, everything’s fine!”

Hak remained with his back to me. Concerned, I hopped out of my chair and walked around towards him to gently lay my hand on his arm. “Hak?” I prompted softly.

After a few quiet minutes, he finally looked at me. Shock and horror painted his face, but in the next instant they were gone as if they were never there.

“My, what a terrible nightmare! To witness your own death would be dreadful.” His voice had changed to a false astonishment. “Luckily, it was just a dream. Like you said, everything’s fine now.”

Hak smiled at me, but it wasn’t the same as before. There wasn’t any genuinity in this smile. No, it was like he was trying to convince himself more than me that everything was alright. But I couldn’t understand what would have him so worked up over a silly dream of mine. The sight of blood clearly had no effect on him, but maybe it was the thought of something more gruesome?

I offered him a smile. “Right. Just a dream.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hak’s POV _

No, it couldn’t be right. She can’t be. But her dream- no, her  _ nightmare _ ... _ my  _ nightmare. How could she know of those details if they’re not in fact memories? Impossible. I saw her die right before me. The image still haunted me of her blood running down my arms as I held her until her last breath. The dark pool of blood surrounding us, her life force completely drained from her small body. They couldn’t be the same person… could they?

Yona assured me that I could stay in her home while she was away for work, promising she wouldn’t be gone long and that I should make myself at home, more comfortable, as long as I didn’t rifle through her personal things. However, I could not stay. Not after reliving those terrible memories she knew to be but a simple dream. I would not put her life in danger… not again.

I kept walking, past the trees and unruly brush as vines scraped and caught onto my clothing as I passed through. It was time I had returned home. It was foolish of me to think I was ready to leave. Apparently a few centuries was still too soon. 

A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed open the heavy door of my old home- still dark, empty, and lonesome just as I left it- and headed back to my chamber. Maybe if I slept for a few more centuries, or maybe a millennia, I would stand a better chance at reinserting myself into the world once more. My thoughts continued their linear thinking as I opened my casket and walked in. Once I found myself comfortable, the lid sealed itself shut, encasing me in darkness once more and stilling those miserable thoughts.

Slumber took hold of me and I welcomed it. The darkness had become my solace, my peace, a place where I could forget the past. However, this time I was not as lucky.

Scenes played before me like a dream, something I had not been graced with for many years. It took me by surprise at first, but then I began to recall the events played before me as if I had been thrown back in time, to my own past.

I snapped my eyes open, putting a stop to those flashes of memories I thought I had kept locked away as darkness greeted my vision once more. My breathing had labored and I couldn’t help but wonder why now would my unconscious choose to start dreaming again. Was it because of her? Purple eyes and red curls invaded my mind as I wondered, remembering her pale, soft skin warm against mine along with her retelling nightmare,  _ my  _ nightmare that I had lived with so long ago and continued plaguing the deepest recesses of my memories. Could she have triggered this sudden occurrence?

I sighed and willed myself back to sleep, hoping for peace this time, to sleep another century or two- however long it took to forget this occurrence. Unfortunately, my wish was not granted. Memory after memory replayed before me, drawing me further in, deeper into my unconscious being and unable to force myself awake again. Trapped, I was trapped in my own mind by some unnatural force.

It was not to say each memory was terrible to relive, but it added pain to my heart each time the memory would come to an end, only to remind me that it was indeed just a flashback and something I could never regain.

_ “Hak? Hak! Hak, wake up!” _

What was this? My memory recalled the current flashback as easy as if it had happened mere hours ago yet those words were quite misplaced...

The scene of my beloved peering into my eyes faded before me, replaced by a blinding light and a faint silhouette. Was I waking up? Who could possibly be in my home?

My eyes fully opened and focused on the being before me. Familiar curls and bright eyes looked back at me with a gentle smile once she realized I was coming to.

“Yona?” I couldn’t believe my eyes yet here she was.

“I remember,” she breathed. Her sweet, melodic voice coaxing me further to the land of the living. Her warm hand extended to cup my face. Such small hands… “I remember everything, my love.”

My eyes widened as I jerked forward causing her to take a step back, allowing me out.

“What? But… but how?”

Her gaze softened, a familiar look I hadn’t seen in centuries, as she led me towards the pair of chairs set by the covered and dusty window. Sitting me down, she sat across from me but her hand never left the comfort of mine.

“I’m not sure how,” she began explaining, “but after that first dream, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Once I returned home and found you gone, I tried to forget about you, but more dreams like the first kept happening every time I fell asleep. However, they were much sweeter and pleasant than the first one, and every one of them felt just as real. I couldn’t keep you out of my mind and I just felt like I had to find you. I didn’t know how, or where even to start, but something inside me just knew I had to find you. It was like my heart was calling out for you. As each day passed, it hurt more and more the longer I failed in finding you.”

She stopped and took a deep breath with her eyes closed tightly as if she could feel the pain all over again. I squeezed her delicate hand in mine, wanting to hear more and how she was able to find me. Her eyes flicked back open as she gazed back at me with such love that I swore my heart tripled its pace for the first time in a very long while.

“But then I had a dream of our last home, here,” she said with such reverence, looking around the room. It seemed as if she could remember every memory of us now the longer she scanned the room before turning her attention back to me. “That’s how I knew where to find you, and I’m so glad I did.”

Tears filled her eyes and I couldn’t resist reaching out to cup her face in my hands. I held her gently, searching her eyes, and I knew… I knew my beloved had finally returned to me after all these years.

“Is it really you?” I whispered, I couldn’t hide the emotion threatening to crack my voice.

Her cheerful giggle brought a small smile to my face as she nodded in my hands.

“Yes. It’s really me, Hak.”

I pressed my lips against hers hard, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks and tasting them between kisses. I kissed her, afraid that if I stopped then I would lose her again forever, that this all was just a dream, a figment of my imagination.

Her small hands pushed against my chest, begging for a moment’s breath. My blood pumped hard through my veins, a pleasant buzz rushed to my head, and all I could think of was this beautiful woman before me… and the fear of losing her again.

She could see something changed in my eyes that moment as her face fell.

“Hak? Why did you leave? Did you already know…?”

I shook my head with a sigh as I laid back against the chair. “No, not at first. I had wondered and teased the thought, but it wasn’t until that first dream- memory- that I figured it had to be so.”

I stayed quiet after that, but she wasn’t having it.

“Then why did you leave? Without saying anything?” Her voice was stronger, more demanding. That same fire I knew her to have even back then, that strong will of hers that drew me to her.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “I couldn’t risk putting your life in danger… not again…” I said quietly.

I never looked up, I remained in my spot, but I could hear her shuffling before me until I felt her sitting on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I opened my eyes to her smiling face, a softened look in her eyes.

“Times have changed, my love. Things can be different this time around.” she said so assuredly.

“You don’t know that! I can’t… I can’t bear the pain to lose you again.”

Her palms squished my cheeks as she turned my face to stare back at the fire dancing in her eyes. “I won’t let you leave me. We have a second chance, Hak, and I’m willing to take the chance to spend another lifetime together.” She never wavered, but it was what she said next that I couldn’t refute. “Are you saying you’re not willing to do the same all because of fear of the past?”

Her eyebrow cocked at me, mocking me. I couldn’t help a chuckle. She got me there.

“Of course I’m willing,” I sighed, grabbing her wrists and kissing at her pulse points. “What wouldn’t I do for you, my queen?”

That brilliant smile of hers returned along with a more sultry look as she wiggled in my lap, satisfied with my answer.

“That’s more like it.” Her fingers thread through my hair and I could feel myself immediately relaxing into her touch. 

Oh, how I’ve longed for her touch… Maybe she was right. The little bit of the world I managed to see had no resemblance to the dark times we once lived in. Maybe it’s not so bad out there.

Could we truly and finally have our happy ending? There was only one way to find out… and I planned on enjoying every second I was given of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and my sincerest apologies for any corrections needed. I did not beta or have a beta go through any of these chapters, I tried to do some light editing as I wrote it but otherwise once it was done, I didn't look back! I truly hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts on it! So drop a comment below and I hope to see you back with whatever next pieces I'll have in store even though it will sadly be until the new year before I am able to do any more writing which is why I rushed these chapters out as fast as I could these past couple weeks. Thanks again for every read, like/kudos, and comment!


End file.
